Just another day
by Tsuki Shizuku
Summary: TSUKI FALLS INTO WORLD OF WHISTLE! seriously not a very good topic,all soccer. Its all fun and games for Tsuki and she connects them all. But what would happen if the good days stop and she leaves? Didn't leave yet...Chapter 5 up now
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Just another day?

"AHHH!!!" I screamed as I fell on someone, man, falling into my portal sucks! I ALWAYS land on someone!!! Sometimes…I think my portal is…**evil**…

Sighing, I got up to see who I landed on…uh oh…

"NOOOO!!! BREATHE MAN BREATHE!!! DON'T DIE ON ME!!! I'M WAY TOO YOUNG TO GO TO JAIL AND MURDER SOMEONE!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! BREATHE!!!" I yelled shaking Tatsuya.

"I can breathe…it's just that you're making it hard for me…" he looked mad…I sweatdropped…and quickly let go of him, mid-shake and he fell with a hard fump on the ground...Oooohhh Me so dead!. Huffing, man, screaming and shaking takes a lot of breath, if y'know what I mean, i began apologizing.

"Sorry!!! Okay, I see that you're fine now…so I'll just be going now…" I turned around to crash right into Shigeki… "Owww…"

"Oh, sorry…" he said…

"DAMN IT!!! FIRST YOU SEND ME INTO A PORTAL THAN MAKE ME CRASH INTO TWO PEOPLE!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GOD?! HUH??? ANSWER ME!!!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU…wait…" I paused at me shouting and shaking and started to walk in circles and…crashed into a brick wall… "O…o-okay…maybe I did steal your chocolate donut…" I felt myself fall to the ground. Tatsuya and Shigeki just sweatdropped.

"Are you okay?" they picked me up…I jumped up right away.

"Okie dokey!" I smiled with my eyes closed while…blood trickled down my forehead…

"Man, you're a klutz," Shigeki sighed as he finished bandaging my forehead…man, now I know where I am…im in the dimension of Whistle!... I introduced myself as Tsuki.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm a klutz but not everyone can be perfect like you! Plus…I did eat that chocolate before coming…" I saw flashbacks of me eating that pile of chocolate and turning hyper and thus running into the portal….I sweatdropped.

"You're lucky we just ended our practice and the nurse was still there," Tatsuya sighed.

"Don't worry, it will heal soon enough!" Sho tagged along, he was smiling one of those careless closed eyes smiles...

"YOU TOO HAPPY!! It's scary!!!!" I screamed but luaghed afterwards...

"When you hit the wall, you must have lost your mind" Tatsuya felt my forehead.

"I am not crazy..." I growled at him...

"Denail...first sign of being crazy..." Tatsuya muttered, just when that came out of his mouth I launched myself at him, growling.

"Take...That...BACK!!!" I pushed him to the ground, glaring.

"Holy..." shige whistled.

"You two...please don't fight!" Sho said...damn...he looked so damn cute!!! KAWAII!!!!

"Okay!!! You so damn cute!!!" I hugged Sho.

"Oooohh, puppy! Why do girls love you so much?!?!?!" Shige helped Tatsuya up.

"Sorry...once again...I'm kinda on a sugar high right now" I apologized to Tatsuya then started jumping, going 'YIPPEEE! ME HIGH HIGH HIGH!!!' in a high voice like Gir's(invader Zim).

"Wow, you're hyper..." Tatsuya turned away from everyone, and somehow my gut feeling told me he was smiling.

"Now, we gotta get you home!" Shigeki grinned.

"Sorry, me don't live 'ere and me don't live anywhere close by..." I felt myself sweatdrop...this is gonna be hard to explain...

"Okay start explaining!" Shige sighed as we all sat down in the park.

I ranted one my story- From a different world, fell into portal in my basement by the christmas tree(WHATT?! CHRISTMAS TREEE?!) and thus landing on Tatsuya and crashin' into Shige and being here right now. And I can't get back until I help deal with whatever is wrong.

"And that's why I don't have anywhere to go!" I concluded, taking a huge breath.

"Somehow i know you aren't lying, but it seriously doesn't make sense. But we have to find you somewhere to stay the night" sho seriously stated.

"DAMN!! You're so cuuute!!!" I grinned at him. It turn out i had to stay with their teacherm Yuko... MAN HER COOKING SUCKS!!!


	2. Day 2 World has come to an end

Chapter 2-

I had to go to Sakura Jousui. Not school... I walked into my class cursing school uniforms and hoping they will burn in hell. My school in the world i come from doesn't have uniforms!!! DAMN YOU SKIRTS!!!! WHY DID ANYONE EVEN CREATE THE DAMNED THINGS!!!!

"Yo," Shigeki greated me and gestured me to sit down in the empty desk beside him. "Teach' wont be happy seeing your hair" I looked at my hair, it was waist long and held in pigtails and it was...well red. I had just remembered every time I entered a different world my hair changed, mostly it turns red. I meerly shrugged and gave him one of tiny smiles, he sent a crooked grin in return.

"Hey, Shige, Tsuki!" Sho happily grinned at us. I waved. "You look mad..." Sho said to me.

"Heck ya I am! I mean uniforms! C'mon! Skirts??? My school didn't have uniforms! And I long for my running shoes! Yuko made me wear these ones inside." I angrily stomped my feet. I hate skirts!!!

"haha!!!" Shige laughed at me, that set me off..._nearly_...

"When...I...snap...you'll be the first to go..." I seethed at me through clenched teeth. This only made him laugh harder and Sho smiled. "Don't worry, Sho Sho, you're too cute to kill!" I smiled and he smiled back at me calling him 'Sho Sho'.

"You still look kind of pale..." Shige mentioned, stopped in mid-laugh.

"You'd look like this is you ate Yuko's cooking" I murmered clutching my stomach...that set Shigeki off. "Wagh!! Will you ever stop laughing at me?!"

Shige thought for a momment, scratching his head. Walked arounf in circles, deep thoughts. "No," He finally concluded. That made me collaspe on the floor, teary eyed.

"Shigeki...you're so mean! Wah!!! You make me sad!!!" I stared at him...trying to not laugh...I failed miserably...

"You two look like you're having fun..." Tatsuya looked kind of pissed. Maybe he's pissed at me for being all dramatic, I mean it does get on the nerves of lot's of people...

"Hello! What's up? Is class going to start soon??" I whined at him.

"Yes, it's going to...Shige, when its lunch bring her to the roof with us...actually ,Sho, you do it. I don't trust Shigeki..." Tatsuya muttered and walked out the room.

"His aura is so...gloomy!!! He makes me feel down!!!!" I whined at Sho and Shige and waved my hand around me...as if getting rid of the dark aura. The bell rung and school started...wasn't it summer in my world??? If it is...WHY AM I IN SCHOOL HERE????? DOUBLE SCHOOL?!?!?! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END AS YOU READ!!! PLEASE INFORM AN ADULT THAT WON'T CALL YOU CRAZY!!!! PLEASE!! THERE IS NOT MUCH TIME LEFT!!!! 3...2...1...

_**RRRRRrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg.**_

"EH? I fell asleep???" I murmered to myself, rubbing my head. Dang that bell is loud. I dragged myself from my desk and went over to Sho;waving a little as I stood beside him by Shige's desk. "Eh? What's wrong?"

"Shige is sleeping again..." Sho sweatdropped while having nervous 'happy' arched eyes.

I sighed, closing my eyes and patted him on the shoulder, "Leave it to me" i positioned myself beside Shige's desk. I took a history book, just what i needed . "WAKEY WAKEY!!!! LAZY ASS!!!!" I smashed his head with the book.

"ow!!!" Shigeki clutched his head.

I held the history book above my head(ever heard of Legend of Zelda? When Link gets an item he holds it ove his head; i did it just like that) I had an amazing sparkly background as a Holy Light shined over me. I was tears stream down my face(anime and manga version...), "This is what history books are for...and there's no other reason we need them!"

"You have nerve..." Shigeki looked angry with a GIAGANTIC bump on his head (note- Even with the boosted power of a thick hard history book, i'm pretty strong if I do say so myself...or that's what this guy in my science class said when I kicked him when I got annoyed with him...)

"Shige, good friend! We'll be late for lunch..." I laughed nervously and hid behind Sho, "Sho Sho, let's get going before Tatsuya slaughters us..." We thundered out the room.

"...and that's why we were late" Sho concluded, explaining why all three of us were late. All main the soccer players wjo were there were laughing their heads off.

"You...y-you...get burned by a chick!" Masato laughed at Shigeki.

"Where's your lunch?" Yuki asked me.

"I ditched it on purpose...It was horrible...it was _alive_...I swear it MOVED!!!" I rocked back and forth as the others sweatdropped, as I chanted "Food...can't...move...food...can't...move...except...for...Yuko's...horrid...cooking..."

The others burst out laughing.

"Okay, back to buisness. We have to train harder! We have to go beyond our limits. We have a week until summer. Remember, guys, clear your schedules!" Tatsuya put on a serious face.

"SAKURA JOSUI...FIGHT!" All of them laughed. One question remained in my head...if it was only a week until summer...WHY AM I AT SCHOOL?!?! THE WORLD HAS COME TO AN END!!!!!!!!! or...YUKO IS ACTUALLY...AN EVIL WOMAN!!! But i'm going with world end theory with a tint of Yuko is evil...actually her cooking is evil.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I do not own Whistle! but i DO own Tsuki(me) and my Yuko's cooking is evil and world end theory!!! 


	3. 3, Pranks, pranks and MORE PRANKS!

Chapter 3- The Pink Clad Boys of Musashinomori 

Everyone seemed happy to see school end for the summer…even some of the teacherssweatdrops. Yuko was screaming with joy saying she wouldn't have to deal with smart mouthed kids for a loooonnnngg time. All the soccer teams gathered at Musashinomori School's field. The atmosphere was absoulutely gloomy! I had joined the girl's soccer team also. I ran over to the coaches, I had special privliges along with Yuki and Tatsuya (and the other team captains). We discussed awhile and they had a great idea!

"So...who's going to break the news to the kids?" one coach asked and all fell silent. The Tatsuya piped up...

"Tsuki would love to do it, right?" Tatsuya pushed me forward and all eyes fell on me...

I sighed, "The coaches have decided we will all go on a one week trip to a resort. Where we willl train and blah blah blah. So clear up your schedules and if you need any further details consult your coaches and ask permission from your parents. The resort is call...Hey Tatsuya! What's it called again???" Tatsuya stage whispered 'Red Wood' "Okay, you heard him! And if I do say so myself that is a really bad name...But in other news...Tatsuya is so freakin' dead after this speech! And let us say farewell to him and his mistake for pushing me forward...Oh well, have a very nice day! Blah blah blah!" I smiled and stalked over to Shige, motioning him to give a certain item...and then I walked towards Tatsuya and...WHAM! "And the history book strikes again!!!!!!!!!!" I did my dramatic pose again. Man, did you hear them laugh, it could break your eardrums!

"What's up?" I sat beside Yuki after getting scolded about using history books for hitting other kids.

"Tatsuya lost his dignity as a man after you hit him like that!!!" Shige laughed and Tatsuya glared at him.

"Nice!" Seiji (from Musashinomori) congratulated me. Katsuro, Tsubasa, Ryoichi, Taki, Teppei were all here too.

"What are you two laughing about?" I asked Shigeki and Masato "You two got pwned by the book too!!!!" The immediantly stopped laughing and Tatsuya snickered.

"Why history books?" Tsubasa asked.

"Because...that's all history books do! I mean, they're no other use to me any other way! Plus...they're the heaviest text book available and me no likes history!!! Boooorrrinnng!" I explained. The others laughed. "Wowz! You guys are nice for opposing teams!" Little did they know...I had a secret plan up my sleaves!!! Mwhahahahahahahacough cough hahahahahaha!!!

* * *

I had a duffel bag...sweet blue! I guess God still loves me after the choclate donut incident...he gave me lots of money in-puted in my backpack!

The resort was nice! The fields grassy! A red sock that laid in my duffel...you'll figure it out soon enough! We trained hard on the first day and all our clothes were a mess. The only ones in on my plan was...me and me. It was operation Red Sock!!! While all the boys took their time eating their inner pig-appetite's content. Dinner. I ate quickly and sneaked out. We checked for Musashinomori's boys white clothes. I stiffled giggles as the sock went it...It was prankin' time! I then slipped a note on top of the collecting area for Musashinomori...Tomorrow morning they would find a big surprise.

"WHAT?!" a surprise scream broke out of the collecting room. The walls of the halls were covered in notes saying 'The Pink Clad Boys Of Musashinomori'. I had woke up really early and pasted them on. Everyone ran into the collecting room to see Seiji, Katsuro, Akira, and the other Musashinomori's soccer team in...pink t-shirts, pink boxers, pink socks, pink shorts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone laughed their heads off and the pink clad boys turned even pinker with their blushing.

"The pink clad boys of Musashinomori!" someone stated. Seiji glared at the red sock in his hand than scrunched it up saying, "WHO DID THIS?!" Bingo! First victim!

The pranks came all on the second day of camp. Hiba Junior High suffered from bright green hair, from the shampoo! "Purple Pansies Of Hiba!"

Shinkawa Denkou were wiped with purple skin from their shower water, don't worry. It only lasts two days. "Aliens in Shinkawa?"

Takanawa were hit with blue teeth from their drinks. Heh, lasted a day. Took forever to brush it off. "Blue teeth Takanawas"

Edogawai were victims of gravel in their shoes. "Gravel travel Edogawai."

Meisei had marker-moustaches..._permanent!_ "Moustache men in Meisei, Failed grades 10 times"

Setodaisen got frogs in their beds. "Frog lovers of Seodaisen"

Junior Sebatsu Camp got attacked by worms in their clothes. "Worm patrol, Sebatsu!"

And, Kokuba was swept away with lots of hot sauce in their food. "Kokuba Hot sauce, now on sale! Make ya dance or your money back!"

And we, girls, had to make them non-suspicious of me so a few of our t-shirts and stuff went 'missing'. "Ghostly stealers, perverts or what?"

"Who pranked us all?" Katsuro and the others finally stopped laughing at themselves and everyone else. I had pictures of them all in before and after.

"Me!" I laughed as everone gawked. "Want proof?" I showed them copies of the before and after.

"..." they all were speechless.

"You guys looked so unhappy when you came...look at your faces now!!! You guys had to admit it was funny!!!" I grinned.

They all burst out laughing. "You even did it to your own school!" someone piped out.

"If I didn't they would miss all the fun and be accused of doing it" I shrugged.

**MAN, ARE THEY ALL GONNA KILL ME NOW**!!!!

And that concludes our prank filled day. Next day its back to work!

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I don not own Whistle! I do own my character (Tsuki) and my perfect history book technique of hitting annoyinh people or people who tick me off. Hoped you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4 Uh ohs

Lame chapter, just to show my powers. Writer's block, meh. Don't own anything but my own character! Review, blah, blah!

* * *

Chapter 4-Powers revealed!!! Uh ohs….

I sighed, watching them all playing soccer. They are so…competitive! Gosh… I rubbed my head, they had given me never ending noogies yesterday… I guess pranks do have a down side if you tell them it was you….

"Damn, I need a light…" one of the captains said, his lighter wasn't working. He kept complaining about it…

"Here!" I snapped forgetting I was not supposed to do this in worlds where magic was non-existing. I snapped my fingers under his light and my pointing finger under the light had fire coming out. Then my common sense kicked in… "Uh ohs…" _DAMN YOU COMMON SENSE!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME FROM DOING THAT?! _

"Holy crap," Katsuro stated.

"Damn…crap is holy?" I asked out of the blue and everyone burst out laughing. Then I remembered hearing from somewhere… "Oh yeah…now I remember! Mud is God's crap!" (note-don't ask me where I heard this…because I seriously don't know!! This just came to mind…and please don't let this offend you!)

"God's crap???" Seiji guffawed.

"How'd you do that?!" Yuki asked.

"Okay, most of you think I just _transferred_ to Sakura Jousui but truth is I didn't just transfer here. I came from another world…no let me restate that…I'm from another dimension. Only Tatsuya, Shigeki, and Sho know of this. And I have traveled from different dimensions and magic does exist" I explained.

"You sure lay it on thick!" Tsubasa said.

"Magic doesn't exist!!! You have no proof that it exists! Earlier was just a trick! I bet you can't even do it again," someone laughed.

"Oh yeah?" I grinned and had fire above my hand, my eye's black had turned to pitch black and red glowed in it. "Fire, is an element. Fire, is **my** element. I am the controller of fire and always will be." I scrunched my hand into a fist and opened it again…the fire was gone, my eye's glow had turned back to normal. "heh!! Sorry I was just being creepy!" They stared at me.

"That power is cool!" Everyone burst out at once.

"If you're from somewhere else, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home?" Ryoichi pointed out…

"Something is out of place in your world and I have to fix it! Y'know under a soul contract to God and I have to fix the worlds when they are out of place. Since I have a huge sin and all, etc, etc!" I hated explaining these stuff. "NOW BACK TO WORK!" I yelled at them.


End file.
